Diana/Development
}} Champion Sneak Peek - Diana, the Scorn of the Moon By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Diana, the Scorn of the Moon Not all creatures of the night are the sort that lurk in the shadows. A select few leap headlong into the fray, leaving enemies begging for sunshine. Shunned by the people of the , turned in isolation to the cold power of the glow. She herself into the heat of the fight, wielding her crescent and unleashing lunar energy with merciless ferocity. If you're awed by the darkness of the night, but never one to hide in the shadows, you're sure to be drawn to this knight of the moon and her relentless pursuit of vengeance. Diana, Scorn of the Moon, Revealed By NeeksNaman Diana, Scorn of the Moon, Revealed The tide of battle is turning, summoners. With ceaseless aggression, powered and protected by the lunar light, , Scorn of the Moon, controls and chases her enemies through the battlefield, leaving them no sunlight for solace. Diana's high area of effect damage and defensive abilities make her an ideal jungler. creates three orbiting spheres that detonate and deal damage to any enemy that comes close, while protecting her with a shield that absorbs any incoming damage. If all three orbs are detonated, the shield effect is refreshed, allowing her to absorb even more punishment. This destructive shield, combined with a cleaving attack from her passive, , helps her deal out significant damage to multiple targets as she quickly tears through jungle camps. Drawing power from the moon, Diana's kit revolves around her use of to prep her enemies for an incoming attack. The breakneck pace of Diana's gameplay and her relentless chasing potential are driven by the interplay between and her ultimate ability, . A unique curved skillshot, unleashes lunar energy in an arc, damaging any enemies in its path and simultaneously afflicting them with . Casting to teleport to an enemy afflicted by will reset the ability cooldown while consuming all active debuffs. Judicious use of combined with accurate casts of gives Diana incredible mobility and sustained damage throughout a long fight. While using only in combination with will give Diana the highest damage output over time, you may make a judgment call and accept the longer cooldown to either directly rush a vulnerable target or double tap a afflicted enemy for heavy burst damage. Diana's kit really comes together in a team fight. After initiating with and , she can follow up with , drawing in and slowing all nearby enemies, holding them in range for and until is ready again. The added durability of her shield helps her survive heavy damage, while the mobility of a helps her pursue and assassinate high-value targets. With the complex interplay of her abilities, Diana's got the potential to control the jungle while executing quick ganks and threatening enemies in team fights. ;Abilities I= ;Moonsilver Blade Diana has increased . Every third strike cleaves nearby enemies for additional . |-|Q= ;Crescent Strike Diana swings her blade to unleash a bolt of lunar energy, afflicting enemies with Moonlight and dealing damage in an arc before exploding. |-|W= ;Pale Cascade Diana creates three orbiting spheres that detonate on contact with enemies to deal damage in an area. She also gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. This shield is refreshed if all three spheres detonate. |-|E= ;Moonfall Diana in and all nearby enemies. |-|R= ;Lunar Rush Diana teleports to an enemy and deals . Lunar Rush has no cooldown when used to teleport to a target afflicted with . The Creation of Diana: Art, Story and Sound By NeeksNaman The Creation of Diana: Art, Story and Sound Inspiration for a champion's artistic design comes from many places: gameplay mechanics, champion personalities or a walk in the wilds, just to name a few. Sometimes new champions are even inspired by other champion stories, and so was the case with , Scorn of the Moon. While her artistic motif naturally pays homage to the moon, the art was further influenced by her relationship with and its transforming effect on her personality. The artists, animators, sound designers and creative designers envisioned Diana as a character long before they knew her as the champion we see today. A few of them came together to discuss Diana's origins and evolution through art, story and sound. Live Diana Developer AMA on Reddit Friday By NeeksNaman Live Diana Developer AMA on Reddit Friday development began with a heavily story-driven concept and along with her aggressive gameplay, she's now one of the most anticipated champions to join the League. To give you insight into the story of Diana's creation, three of her designers are holding a Reddit AMA this Friday, beginning at 12:00 PM Pacific Time. Join Devon 'Runaan' Giehl (Creative Design) Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino (Concept Art) and David 'Volty' Abecassis (Game Design) as they answer your most burning questions about the Scorn of the Moon, sharing the knowledge you'll need to blot out the and embrace the . Inside Design: Scorn of the Moon By NeeksNaman Inside Design: Scorn of the Moon In our discussion about The Creation of , we looked at the how the Scorn of the Moon was inspired by another story within the League. This impact isn't limited to personality, art or sound. Diana's complicated tale affected her gameplay as well. Her kit reflects her tragic story and her relationships with , the and the . We spoke with a few of the Designers involved in execution of Diana's gameplay and they explained this aggressive champion's origins. Media Music= |align = center|content= : Vocals by Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn : Lyrics by Devon 'Runaan' Giehl Ask not the sun why she sets why she shrouds her light away or why she hides her glowing gaze when night turns crimson gold to grey. For silent falls the guilty sun as day to dark does turn. One simple truth she dare not speak Her light can only blind and burn. No mercy for the guilty bring down their lying sun. Blood so silver black by night upon their faces pale white. Cruel moon, bring the end The dawn will never rise again. }} ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End| Blood Moon Diana - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Lunar Goddess Diana| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Diana Art Spotlight| Diana's Crescent Moon Blade (League of Legends) - Man At Arms Reforged|Man At Arms: Diana's Crescent Moon Blade| PBE Preview Dark Waters Vladimir & Diana| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Embrace the Heresy.png|Diana Promo (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Early Concept.png|Diana Early Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 1.png|Diana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 2.png|Diana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana ability concept art.jpg|Diana Ability Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Portrait.png|Diana Portrait (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana model.jpg|Diana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Diana model 2.jpg|Diana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Diana DarkValkyrie Model.jpg|Dark Valkyrie Diana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Diana Lunar Goddess Concept.png|Lunar Goddess Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Infernal concept.jpg|Infernal Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Diana Blood Moon splash concept.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Category:Champion development Category:Diana